


[podfic] Gold in the Air of Summer

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Alanna's blog is having its first ever meetup. Alanna might be nervous.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Gold in the Air of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gold in the Air of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360426) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Coverartist:** **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X

 **Length:** 00:09:00  
  
 **Download Link:** You can stream or download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bTortall%5d%20Gold%20in%20the%20Air%20of%20Summer.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
